mi estrella
by shirocchin
Summary: "Tidak ada yang namanya rindu kampung halaman?" Shouto tersenyum tipis. Hanya berlangsung selama sepersekian detik sebelum jemari panjang dan kokoh terulur menuju helaian hijau rumput laut. "Tidak. Bintangku sudah ada di sini." Izuku menunduk dengan rona samar menghiasi pipi. Bagi Shouto, malam ini Izuku bersinar lebih terang dari bintang.


_Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi_

 _Well hanya sebuah drabble ringan sebagai pemanasan kembali ke fandom pahlawan dan nyampah tododeku seperti biasa ;;; enjoy dan jangan khawatir gue masih punya banyak stok kisah tododeku lainnya wkwkkw stay tune ajah_

* * *

"Shouto- _kun_ merindukan rumah, ya?"

Iris berwarna _gray_ dan _turqoise_ bergulir perlahan, mendapati sosok pemuda berambut hijau berantakan tengah tersenyum sembari membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas yang mengepulkan asap. Mungkin ada puluhan kali Midoriya Izuku melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali pemuda itu memergokinya sedang menatap langit malam dengan taburan bintang.

"Belum tidur? Bukankah besok kau ada kuliah pagi?" Shouto menerima cokelat panas buatan Izuku, menyesap aroma manis cokelat berpadu gula.

Izuku tertawa kikuk, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gerakan gugup. "S-sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur. Diam-diam aku memerhatikan Shouto- _kun_ dari dari dapur. Kau tampak serius sekali memandang langit."

Rasa hangat memenuhi rongga dada Shouto. Izuku tersenyum salah tingkah kala iris berbeda warna memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Malam ini tidak ada bintang."

Izuku mampu menangkap nada kecewa dalam kalimat pemuda berambut separuh merah dan separuh putih. Izuku mendongak, memandang langit malam yang tampak bersih tanpa satu pun bintang. Pemuda tampan di sampingnya menyeruput susu cokelat dalam diam. Embusan angin malam membuat helaian rambut uniknya berkibar perlahan, menutupi sebagian luka bakar di sisi wajah. Izuku tak pernah memiliki nyali untuk bertanya dari mada Shouto mendapatkan bekas luka tersebut. Selain tidak sopan, rasanya Izuku tidak tega jika kelak pertanyaannya akan membuka luka lama pemuda itu.

"Anu, seperti apa orang-orang yang tinggal di bintang? Apa mereka makan dan minum seperti manusia di bumi? Apa mereka sekolah dan bekerja? Apa mereka menikah dan memiliki anak?" Izuku bertanya dengan sepasang bola mata berseri-seri. Seringkali Shouto merasa bosan dengan pertanyaan Izuku yang tiada habisnya, namun ia berusaha menjawab semuanya dengan sabar.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke sana." Jawaban singkat Shouto membuat Izuku terkekeh.

"Mungkin aku sudah akan mati dalam perjalanan. Butuh berapa juta tahun cahaya untuk bisa mencapai kampung halaman Shouto- _kun_?" Izuku memasang pose berpikir yang terlihat lucu di mata Shouto.

"Jangan bicara soal kematian. Kau tahu, aku sangat sensitif dengan topik tersebut." Shouto meletakkan cangkir kosong pada pembatas balkon.

"Ah, maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa."

Shouto sudah hidup terlalu lama. Terdampar di sebuah planet yang begitu ramai dengan berbagai jenis manusia. Midoriya Izuku adalah alasan mengapa Shouto memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Berbaur dengan manusia yang berbeda setiap harinya. Shouto masih ingat pertemuan awal mereka, di bawah kolong jembatan di suatu malam penuh bintang. Shouto menemukan Izuku meringkuk dengan tubuh ringkih serta wajah babak belur. Meskipun begitu, pemuda mungil itu memberinya tempat bernaung. Sebuah rumah. Tidak bisa dikatakan rumah seperti pada umumnya, hanya sebuah kamar berukuran sedang minim perabotan. Terlalu sederhana dan jauh dari kesan berada.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanmu orang tuamu? Mungkin keluargamu di sana sedang menunggu kepulanganmu." Isi kepala Izuku masih dipenuhi dengan segudang pertanyaan seputar kehidupan di luar bumi.

"Omong kosong. Makhluk seperti kami tak punya perasaan dan emosi seperti manusia. Ras kami hanya mengerti cara berperang dan membantai makhluk lain."

"Seperti Ares?" Izuku teringat dengan sosok dewa dalam mitologi Yunani yang terkenal dengan sebutan dewa perang.

"Begitulah."

"Tapi Shouto- _kun_ tidak terlihat seperti sosok yang gemar berperang. M-maksudku, kau terlihat seperti manusia. Kau memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi sorot matamu terasa lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. A-ah, maafkan bicaraku yang ngawur." Izuku mendadak panik dengan kata-kata yang keluar tanpa disaring lebih dulu.

"Mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu lama tinggal di bumi. Aku mempelajari sifat manusia dari mereka masih bayi sampai tua."

Izuku mengangguk paham. "Jadi, tidak ada yang namanya rindu kampung halaman?"

Shouto tersenyum tipis. Hanya berlangsung selama sepersekian detik sebelum jemari panjang dan kokoh terulur menuju helaian hijau rumput laut.

"Tidak. Bintangku sudah ada di sini."

Izuku menunduk dengan rona samar menghiasi pipi. Bagi Shouto, malam ini Izuku bersinar lebih terang dari bintang.


End file.
